Inocente
by NAT AND ASH
Summary: no hay nada mas puro que el amor de niños... (sere buena ok, jaja conjunto de oneshots, no hay nada mas tierno que los pequeños, veamos como seria nuestra pareja versión infantes)
1. Chapter 1 dame un beso

Inocente

…

…

…

Después de salir de la escuela ella solía ir a ese parque, era un lugar donde podía jugar con tranquilidad sin tener miedo de cualquier peligro, era un lugar adornado de árboles y flores, muy bonito a la vista de la pequeña, sin ningún tipo de persona peligrosa que se acercase, o cualquier mal grave- una… dos… tes… cuato…- la pequeña voz iba sonando cada vez que encontraba un flor nueva para su madre…

Ella era una pequeña de tres años, tenía un cabello rojo que estaba atado a dos colitas que le llegaban a los hombros, tenía un vestido de satén color blanco con una cinta brillante negra en su cabello, su estatura era pequeña casi no superaba el metro, pero aun así salía a jugar todas las tardes después del jardín, sus ojitos verdes eran hermosamente brillantes ganadose los gritos por parte de las madres de sus amiguitos que decían "esa es mi nuera!" o "ella se va casar con mi hijo!", su piel era blanca con una suavidad propia de un niño…

-mira qué bonita niña cómo te llamas…- pregunto un adolecente con intenciones de molestar a la pequeña para divertirse un rato-mami dijo "no hablar con estaños"- dijo tratando de irse pero los amigos del chico le impidieron el paso- hay que linda gracias por dármela-

-mi cámada!- dijo llorando tratando de alcanzarla- devuélveme mi cámada!- dijo llorando, era la cámara que le había regalado su papi, gravaba todo con ella incluso su seño le dijo que era muy bonita-lindas flores- dijo otro desojando sus pétalos-no…- la niña se tiro a llorar en eso una voz infantil sonó- déjenla tranquila!

Era un niño de apariencia tierna pero fuerte, sus ojos eran dos hermosa ventanas al cielo, su cabello era un rastro de nuche y su piel suave era morena, tal para dejar a cualquier niña suspirando, el pequeño era más alto que ella tenía su misma edad y era una completa ternura aunque… salió serio…

-aw… vino tu novio- dijo jalándole un moñito-eles malo- dijo ella llorando mientras llevo su pequeño puño a el punto débil masculino con fuersa-estupi…-lo interrumpió el niñito- déjala o le diré a papá…-

A lo lejos dos adultos se estaban besando en eso la mujer recordó a su hija- m… sam trae a Trixie hay que irnos-el hombre- te amo-la mujer sonrió- yo más-él le dio un beso corto- como diga jefa ahora vamos por bebe-

El adolecente y sus amigos al ver que los adultos se acervan se fueron no sin antes burlarse de los pequeños Eli volteo y vio a la niña llorando en eso le dijo- eres muy bonita-ella levanto su rostro al dueño de esas palabra- gadcias soy Tidxie-el niño la ayudo a levantarse la niña se enfadó esos chicos habían manchado el vestido que le regalo su mami-porque no sabes pronunciar la r- dijo el con curiosidad- es que nací con poblemas de habla, no se haced algunos sonidos- dijo con inteligencia-ya veo no importa inténtalo as esto rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr como un carro- después de tantos intentos lo logro e Eli le sugirió practicarlo después antes de que llegaran jugaron- oye Trixie me darías un beso…- pregunto-

- la niña le beso la mejilla sonrojada de Eli- no como hace papa-la niña acerco sus labios dándole un besito (por encimita como quien besa en la mejilla en conclusión un pico)-gracias

Trixie! Nos vamos-ella corrió donde sus padres y se despidió de la mano…

Eli quedo con la boca abierta, ese era su primer beso inocente, lo que no sabía era que esa misma chica crecería con él, estudiaría con él, se casaría con él y en un futuro lo haría muy feliz tanto que ni l mismo lo podría describir

Solo quiero decir PARA USTEDES en especial para las escritoras BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODOS

ASH

AH! ANUNCIO SI QUIEREN UN FIC EN ESPECIAL COMENTE…. Y ES DE UN SOLO CAPITULO


	2. Chapter 2 accidente

Accidente…

muchos me pidieron conti asi que sere buena... hare de esta una historia donde pueda subir oneshots para que lean mientras el capitulo de cualquier historia que tenga que actualizar salga del horno, algo asi como un aperitivo antes del plato fuerte XD, lean

* * *

Papi… a donde vamos- dijo el pequeño tratando de alcanzar la tarjeta que llevaba la dirección, su papa lo cargo y le mostro- vamos a una fiesta Eli así que compraremos ropa primero-dijo volviéndolo a bajar-si papi

Por donde pasaban todo el mundo se quedaba mirando a Eli, con mucha adoración diciendo que pintaba ser muy apuesto de mayor, la ternura era notable y más cuando entraron a la tienda, las dependientas del lugar, le probaron un montón de trajecitos…

-te gusta este corazón!- dijo una muchacha pelinegra de ojos grises emocionada mostrando un conjunto azul- no…-luego llego una morena preguntando- y este- era un traje blanco… "podría ser… no me pareceré como papi cuando se casó… yo no me quiero casar…"- ya se!- dijo una rubia trayéndole un nuevo traje-

Este era un esmoquin negro con corbata azul rey, en eso pensó en cómo se vería con ese traje, seria elegante como los pianistas que veía en el programa de música del canal 5- si ese sí!… dijo corriendo al probador mientras todos quedaban con un rastro de ternura en sus mentes para luego continuar con lo que debían…

* * *

M… sabes Trixie tu madre me quiere matar- dijo el pobre hombre viendo la inmensa tienda en la sección femenina nunca se imagino iendo de compras como las mujeres y lo peor era que si no llevaba algo a la moda su esposa lo mataria,m... ella se estaba desquitando con el por lo que paso ese dia... a lo mejor penso con cara de terror, la pequeña solo le regalo una risa pura, su papi era muy gracioso recordó esa vez que entro al cuarto cuando él estaba jugando con mami, o al menos eso dijeron…

RECUERDO

Una pequeña sombrita pasaba por la oscura casa, se veía la forma parecía a la de una niña con un osito… esa pequeña sombra llego a un cuarto amplio en donde estaba la gran cama doble que se situaba para dormir, en eso vio unos bultos en movimiento bueno luego preguntaría, en eso abrió la sabana y se acostó- que hacen…- pregunto ella cuando escucho un ruido raro por parte de su mami-jugando-dijo su papa riendo, esa niña era un cuento cualquier menor de su edad se habría asustado- y a que juegan- su madre iba responder pero papá intervino- llamamos a la cigüeña quieres un hermanito-

-yo puedo jugar….-

Fin del recuerdo

Cruzo sus bracitos en señal de molestia ella quería jugar –bueno princesa que vestido quieres-dijo dándole un beso en su mejilla rosada, como quería a esa niña-este!- dijo saltando el vestido era de moda asiática era blanco con bordes negros, ajustado hasta media pierna, lo lindo era que traía pintadas unas flores rosadas que creo que Trixie dice que se llaman, cedeso, sakudas o quien sabe cómo se llama, le asombraba que a la pequeña le llamaba la atención esa cultura- bebita no quieres otro- dijo mirando el precio- no!-suspiro- segura…-

-si no tienes elegimos oto- dijo viéndolo con ojitos lindos-hay Dios que hare con esta mujer-dijo cargándola para darle un abraso de oso,como quería a esa niña, la quería demasiado más que a sí mismo-vamos-

* * *

Ya en la fiesta varios niños corrían de un lado a otro mientras los adultos disfrutaban, un niño de cabello azul iba caminando dejando varias niñas babeando por él, pero a él no le llamaban la atención estaba tomando una bebida, creo que le llaman gateosa o algo así, "papi dijo que las niñas son lindas, pero nunca dijo que eran gritonas, pero si son gritonas entonces también deben ser enérgicas, y si son enérgicas no hacen silencio… yo amo el silencio…" pensó Eli que en eso sintió como un líquido mojaba su smoking- lo siento- una voz tímida hiso presencia, en eso alzo la vista y encontró a una pelirroja de su edad viéndolo apenada- hola nena… tienes novio- dijo viendo a la niña la verdad papi tiene razón las niñas son lindas- m… no- dijo la pequeña sonrojada-

- Aléjate de mi esposa!-dijo un niño entrando- no! Ella es mi esposa!- dijo otro llegando, "que se creen estos dos, acercándose a mi chica! No lo permitiré!" pensó el pequeño Eli- aléjense de ella… esta muñeca está conmigo-después de esto Trixie asintió, ese niño le parecía lindo- gracias Eli-dijo la pequeña más roja que su cabello "esta roja! Me quiere! Si ella es mía!" pensó el niño definitivamente si se casaba con alguien seria con ella…

A lo lejos un pelirrojo de ojos azules veía la situación…"al menos alejo a esos violadores de mi niña" pensó mientras sonreía "pero tendré una seria charla con el" pensó con un rostro ya más serio luego volvió a sonreír "si se trata de mi ángel sobreprotector me queda pequeñito"

Luego le hiso una seña de te estoy viendo a Eli para voltear y ver a su compañero Will riendo-de que te ríes Will- pregunto el padre de Trixie- nuestros hijos se llevan bien dijo viendo a el pequeño par- si pero como tu hijo le haga daño a mi bebita se las verá conmigo-dijo estrechando la mano de su compañero, pero debía admonitor lo bien que se veía ese par… un momento! Beso la mejilla de su niña! Ese pequeño tendrá que correr!- Eli! No la toques!-

Su esposa se reía a lo lejos como le encantaba esa pareja ya quería ver a sus nietos-se casaran si o si!- le dijo a los dos adultos frente a ella-

Cuando se cumple lo que dicen las mujeres… pensaron Will y Samuel

* * *

17 años después

Papa mamá, queremos decirles que nos casaremos- Eliza rio complacida mientras que Will abría los ojos y Samuel se echaba aire- sabes sam, siempre me dio miedo Lisa…-el susodicho rio nerviosamente-vieras sabrás que ella es la que manda, a mí también me da miedo… es más yo hago el aseo de la casa!-

-sam… di la verdad- dijo ella con mirada aterradora- Bueno a veces…. Pero que Eli se prepare mentalmente para ser esclavo-Will se confundió- porque…-

-Trixie salió igual a ella…

Lo que le espera a Eli…

* * *

mi mente no se cansa! se me ocurren un monton de ideas, señor les traere una nueva entrega de a kilometros de distancia cuando termine... en el siguiente cap les dejare el trailer pero como abrebocas les dire que nos vamos para ejipto... epoca de principes y en este caso faraones...

Pregunta!

que creen que hara el faraon Eli con su nueva esclava (que segun me informan se llama Beatrice)

cualquier loca idea se acepta... en este caso es alreves ahora es Eli el de la realeza... (en snagre diferente era Trixie:) )

recuerdn no tengo interrogacon sean tolerantes...

esperen la continuacion de a kilometros de distancia...cuando... no se!

mentira esta semana esta semana XD

y despues la clave de sol!

PD: espere el trailer en el siguiente capitulo de a kilometros de distancia (por la mitada va el cap)

bueno mis sensuales lectores me despido... respondan en la linea de reviews, dejen un favorite si quieren

los quiere su escritora japonesa que nacio en colombia (lol)

Ashley!


	3. Chapter 3 queridos policias

Que bien!-la bebe de dos años corria por toda la sala...-tendle un hermanito-pregunto a su papa-si mi niña-dijo cargandola...-tendras un nuevo celador...

-sam!-grito su esposa desde la camilla-tiene dos! Como va conseguir novio a esa edad-dijo mientras leia esa revista sobre bebes que tanto le ayudaria-quien sabe... hay violadores sueltos-dijo amarrandole los cordones a su niña-

-ah!-luego de eso se llevo niña cargada hacia la sala... no podia ver el parto...

-Papi! Yo quiero estar con mami...-dijo con ojitos llorosos-no princesa esperame aqui...-

-Aaaaaaaaah!-ella de la nada empesaba a llorar, seguia siendo una beb enecesitaba que su papi la cargara-ya preciosa calmate-dijo meciendola en brazos-juega conblas enfermeras-dijo enviandola donde las enfermeras-

* * *

-Mi amor trae a Trixie para que conozca a jerome... -dijo viendo al niño, era identico a ella asi como trixie-porque los dos se parecen a ti-

-jajaja ya mi rey traela-dijo riendoce mientras preparaba a su hijo vistiendolo con su ropita nueva...-

* * *

Cuando llego encontro una escena que solo se veria en su tierna hija-y esta muerto! Necesita cirujia!-un doctor estaba "muerto" encima de la mesa de la recepcion, una enfermera cargaba a Trixie para que alcanzara y otras le pasaban los intrumentos-el poder de los ojos de Trixie -penso-papi! mira el doctor se murio y le hise cirujia- dijo bajando con la bata de doctor que le quedaba grande ella estiro sus brasitos para que la cargara-chao chicas-dijo despidiendolas con la mano...-chao princesa!-

-hola bebe... saluda a jerome-dijo su mama sentandola en su regazo... mientras acomodaba al niño alli-es bonito!-las enfermeras y doctores veian la escena con adoracion, esa era una muy linda familia-si mi vida es bonito y es tu hermanito-jerome cerro su manito en el indice de Trixie mientras su mama los acariciaba a los dos...-hola lisa llegue tarde-dijo un hombre de cabellos azules y mirada celeste entrando a la habitacion-sam... que tal-dijo el hombre-hola señor shane!-Grito Trixie desde su puesto-

-hola preciosa... soy tu padrino dime tio o padrino o will... deja los formalismos-dijo acercandoce para acariciarle el cabello-pero mami dijo "a los adultos les llamas con respeto"-

-Y despues dijo "no te portes mal"-diji imitando a su mami cuando la regañaba aunque sus regaños eran dulces como la miel te dejaban por aprender una leccion...-

-Jajaja tipico en tu madre...-dijo dirijiendose a su amiga...-Eli!-grito Trixie al ver como Eli venia con su osito-hola Tidxie-Trixie se iba a bajar a saludarlo pero sintio como su hermanito apretaba su dedito como diciendole "no bajes!"

-Ya ves Eliza te dije que jerome vendria con detector de violadores-dijo samuel viendo la actitud del recien nacido-claro bebe, sabes will seria buena idea casar a Trixie y a Eli...-dijo su mujer alegre...

Sam miro a Eli... "tienes los dias contados"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya vez Trixie tu padre me odia a muerte-dijo Eli que mientras le daba su bebe a Trixie intentaba no asustarse,cuando el niño llego a los brazos de su madre empezo a llorar-tiene hambre precioso-dijo disponiendose para alimentarlo-oye will... eso es mio...-

-Eli celosin... es un bebe... no es pervertido como tu...-luego Eli dijo-no pero se esta robando mis senos-dijo viendo como el niño chupaba el pezon rosado... al ver la mirada pervertida sobre ella Trixie nego con la cabeza graciosamente-son tuyos solo que will te los pido prestados para comer...-

-te estoy vigilando will-dijo Eli aun con la mirada en sus senos-Eli...-se escucho la voz seria de un hombre-deja de mirarle los senos a mi hermana-

jerome... y su suegro los dos "policias" vs "el violador"

Su cuñado le caia bien... y su suegro igual... aunque daban miedo...

* * *

Escrito desde el celular... actualizado desde el celular... like a boss

Ash

Los quiero!


	4. Chapter 4

…

Muy bien Will tu puedes…-dijo Eli al niño de 6 meses que estaba sentadito en la alfombra al lado de su padre…- Mama!-grito el pequeño emocionado…- y como se llama mama…-pregunto- dixie!-Eli empezó a reír- no dixie no… Trixie…-

-Dixie!...-jajaja ese niño…-y Quien es el hombre más guapo de aquí…-el niño pareció ladear su cabecita curioso y luego contesto…- papa!-dijo feliz al su pequeña mentecita hallar la respuesta…- Y como se llama tu papa…-pregunto esperando escuchar su nombre…-Twist!

-bravo… que!- en eso el niño se empezó a reír como si no hubiera mañana-no dejare a Twist llevar a pasear al niño o través…-

-Eli…-

-Twist!-

-Eli-

-Twist- dijo totalmente alegre como si disfrutara del enojo de su papi-

-Carajo! Que tu papa se llama Eli…-dijo furiosos hasta que después se tapó la boca…-

-carajo!-grito el niño… emocionado y aplaudiendo- mierda! No digas eso!-

-mierda!-

-no Will…-

En eso se escuchó como abrían las llaves…- mami!-dijo él bebe gateando hasta ella- Aw m amor-dijo alzando al bebe y abrazándolo-quien te enseño a hablar…-

-papi!-

-espera… se me olvido mi bolso…-luego escucho una palabrita no muy linda- Mierda!- Eli al escuchar la palabra se fue sigilosamente por las escaleras… esto no sería bueno…-

-Quien te dijo eso…-dijo tratando de fingir voz dulce mientras tenía a su hijo presente- Eli!-dijo feliz…

Arriba se escuchó un grito…- shane!

* * *

Holia…. Wo nuevo saludo… este oneshot es patrocinado por… ok no dejémoslo así… si actualice este significa que viene nuevo capítulo de algo…

Que genial…

Los quiere Ash

* * *

Trixie te juro que… él bebe me odia…-

-no te odia…-dijo obvia…

-Will quien es la mujer más bonita…-

-mama!-

-Quien es el hombre más guapo-

-papa!-

-como se llama mama-

-dixie!-

-como se llama papa-

-Twist!-

-ya ves por eso dije esas palabras, perdóname princesa…-

-veamos… con quien se casó mama…-

-Twist!- en eso Eli se colocó rojo de la rabia…-es un bebe pequeño celocin… yo siempre te amare…-

-Quien es la persona a quien más quieres…-le pregunto Trixie al niño- Eli!

En eso Eli lo cargo feliz, Trixie se acercó a él para abrazarlos…

Son lo mejor que me ha pasado… los amo


End file.
